With our eyes to the future
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: In honor of 8.15 something. I am not sure what i have written, but's kind of good?


**With our eyes to the future**

**In celebration of Kagepro day I wanted to write a fic of the mekakushi dan. Although I am writing this with no plan whatsoever I came up with this.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I wanted disappear for a long time. As a kid I knew I was unwanted. But then my sister tried to form a connection between us. Not gonna lie it was scary and she kind of intimidated me but it wasn't it like that. She was kind and a warm person, the first real one that tried to make a connection with me. A bit scared, I was excited to restart my life with her, but my father was the one I should have really feared.

That dark room, the fire closing in on us, the smell of blood when I killed him I remember it all well. It doesn´t haunt me like it used to, but I still can´t help but feel sick when I think about it. To think I took a life, just to get a second chance at mine. Maybe that was god telling me I should be more grateful about the concept of life. He sure punished me when I got these **eyes**.

Controlling my ability was hard at first but I eventually did master it, if I say so myself. I remember the argument I got over it with Shuuya and Kousuke. It sure was embarrassing when I learned we all we´re supposed to live together as a family. Now that I think about it I sure had a lot of those; family. First my mom, then my half-sister and then an entirely new family.

I loved them so much; my goofy dad, my kind mom, my dumb brother, my crybaby brother and my big sister who I looked up to. We sure we're happy. Even it was for a few years. Then my mom died trying to find a cure for us, my dad got controlled over by that stupid **clearing snake** and then my sister died again trying to protect us.

No more.

I've had enough.

I will protect my fourth family.

My name is Tsubomi Kido and with these **concealing eyes** of mine I am going to end the tragedy of crimson tonight.

* * *

I have always been alone as long as I could remember. I didn't have any friends, sure I knew kids my age but they all teased me for stupid reasons I can't even remember. The teasing wasn't actually the real issue, I was scared at how easily I felt lonely. You could say courage itself hated me. I did have one friend though.

He was just a dog but even so I wanted to connect to someone. I wanted to be friends that could understand each other without having to use words. On that stormy day I drowned I guess my wish got granted by a god some sorts. By **stealing** the thought of others I could understand them. I didn't want it.

Everyone has these dark thoughts and inner desires that made me shut myself of even more. 'People are scary' was my verdict at a very young age. Even after meeting Tsubomi and Shuuya, even after being adopted by the Tateyama's, even after getting bonds with people that truly are kind to me. I still couldn't control my hated and disgusting ability.

One day I just ran away, wanting to hear only silence, I got lost in the forest. Though I did find someone very special to me; Marry. In a way she was like me, alone, afraid, but somewhere deep inside wanted to be with people. Once I helped her, I kind of helped myself. I became something in the direction of brave. And I fell in love with her. It was delight watching the both of us grow. We both grew out of our shell, made a lot of friends and we became happy.

Now that happiness is being threatened.

So I will become brave.

I will save the one's I hold close to my heart.

I am Kousuke Seto and with the ability I hate so much, the **stealing eyes**, I will use it to stop this hideous monster. So I can be together with the girl I know is my one and only love.

* * *

You could call my mom difficult in a way. Even though she hit me a lot and had a lot of rules I had to follow, but like she was always crying when she apologized afterward. I still loved her so somewhere it wasn´t such a surprise when I attacked that burglar that day.

After I died and received those **eyes** I sure grew a name for myself. A bad one, the monster of 103. We three didn't want it, we just wanted to be normal. So we tried our best to hide these powers, we had to lie to people who we really were.

Boy that sure became a core characteristic of mine; lying, pretending, **deceiving**. No wait, that has always been, like, in me. I lied about my home situation in my early years. Then I tried to hide the fact about our powers. Like for a while I could just be honest when Tsubomi and Kousuke became my siblings. I even got a cool big sister and really kind parents. Then that awful **snake **appeared.

I had to lie again, pretend everything was okay. Help my sister who even died trying to be protect us. Then I made a deal with that gross reptile to ensure the others would be safe. I secretly hated everyone else. Especially the guy nee-san liked. How could he be still here even though he was such a piece of shit.

My life felt like a living hell, there was nobody that could understand me. Then I realized something. Something so simple and stupid. I wasn't the only one that had it rouge. Even the guy I hated so much had pain that easily rivaled my own.

But tonight my misery and that of my family and friends is going to end.

I'll deceive them all for one last time.

A one-time show.

Shuuya Kano is my name and with these **deceiving eyes** I'll trick that guy who wants to kill us. And, like, that is the honest truth.

* * *

I have been around for a long time now. Not so surprising since I am not fully human. Despite being so old I had no idea what the world outside was like. Mom didn't let me out at all. And it after I sneaked outside that one time, I understood why.

Mom died.

Now I was all alone. I became frightened of the outside world. It was a scary place. Even so one day I wanted to see it with my own eyes. I only could imagine what it looks like thanks to all the books I had read. I was so scared I just wanted to stay inside, but I wanted someone to save me.

Then Seto knocked on my door. I was too scared to open it, and tried to run away. He must have heard me fall because he had opened the door. I told him to stay away, that if he looked me in the eyes he would turn to stone. I was sure he would leave, but he stayed and told me everything was fine.

Time went so fast since then. I met his brother and sister and became part of the mekakushi dan. I met Momo-chan and her brother. I met Ene, Konoha and Hibiya-kun. We had so much fun together. Why did that **snake** have to kill everybody? Why was I the **queen**? I just wanted to spent time with everyone.

So I reset time and forgot everything. We met all each other all over again, we laughed, we had fun, we got killed and I reset time. I continued that cycle for quit some time. But I knew we had to stop. So I gave Shintaro the first **snake** I ever created.

So I can end it today.

Today there won't be one more time.

I won't be selfish.

I am Marry Kozakura and as the **queen** of this story I'll end this tragedy and go to the future with everybody.

I am sure everything will be okay.

* * *

I was always left behind in the shadows. I wasn't really smart or good at anything particular. In some fields I was better than my brother, but he's extremely smart. Everybody always praised him. I was jealous, I was so envious of him, I wanted that too. That someone was paying attention to you and not forget you existed.

So yeah I was really excited when I went to the beach with dad to learn how to swim. Then I could teach onii-chan how to swim. Though now I regret ever going that day. Dad drowned trying to save me. My mom had to work extra hard to make sure we had the money to live on. And my **eyes** got the ability to **draw**.

People started to pay attention to me, but it wasn't anything like I wanted. Dangerous people came to me, people who grew jealous of me instead. People who got angry with me. Mom also tried her best to protect me from going into the idol business, she probably knew it was bad.

But I saw how much she had to work despite her bad health, so I took the job and became the most popular idol ever. People fawned over me and I made a killer as an idol. It's weird even though I got all the attention I ever wanted I was even more isolated and alone. I regret ever having that stupid desire as wanting attention.

Once I truly let go of the idea of wanted to be noticed then my life started going into the right direction. I made my first true friends; the mekakushi dan. Onii-chan who had become a shut-in also came over his depression and made friends. Even that a boy like Hibiya was starting to smile after his lost.

I want all these people to keep on smiling.

I want all of us to survive.

So I'll use my **drawing eyes**.

Kisaragi Momo, 16 year old, idol. Tonight I'll snatch all their eyes and head for that bright future.

* * *

My live was boring. I didn't have any friends and my family didn't really care for me, but I that wasn't a big deal to me. I had this stupid disease that made my sleep pattern messed up like crazy. Sure I liked a bunch of games but even that bored me sometimes. School wasn't any better either. I had one dumbass teacher and one dumb classmate.

Though that classmate was really special to me. No way I could say that shit in front of his face though. Haruka was my first real friend, and my first real crush. So yeah was I embarrassed when that guy recognized me at the school festival. Yeah. I wanted to die.

Then lame-ass future 'master' shitarou appeared and beat my ass, and our only price. So yeah I was pretty pissed. But even then Haruka tried to cheer me up. It took so long to realize my true feelings for him. I really have to thank Ayano-chan for that though, but wouldn't you know it. Just as I decide to tell that guy I loved him, I got drugged and killed.

My teacher got possessed and sacrificed his students for some grand plan of his. Just when I decided on something real and serious in my life fate just decided that I had to die. Not that I would go along with it, I decided to make a place for my own no matter how hard and long it would take me. Like my **snake** told me I **opened** my **eyes**. So I spent a year on the internet. Got stuck together with Shintaro, made some real friends and I even got my body back.

But there's someone who still didn't get his body back.

His got hi-jacked by a dumb **snake**.

And now a bigger loser than Shintaro who wants to kill us.

The name is Takane Enomoto. Haruka I promise you to bring you back with these **opening** **eyes**. So just you wait for me, you got that.

* * *

I didn't have a lot of friends, but that didn't bother me. Compared to me people we're pretty stupid beings. Not trying to sound like a guy with a god complex but they sure were pretty dumb. Like Ayano, how can you still smile after getting a 23 out of 100 for math. I just couldn't understand that.

Though I will admit she was a really sweet girl. Then there was this girl Enomoto. She had this nasty personality and was always insulting me. Haruka was a bit of airhead, but he was really cool. He was the one who introduced me to the heavenly drink cola and he was great at drawing. I guess my little sister was pretty okay too. She has the weirdest taste in everything though.

Three friends and a sister, maybe not a lot of people but for someone like me that's a lot. Then one day I lost most of them. I just couldn't handle all of that. I just shut myself off from the rest of the world. It was miracle that I got out of that room after two years. I guess I got to hand to Ene.

So what is the first thing that happens to me when I went outside after two years? I got tangled up in a terrorist attack, saved by these crazy people that call themselves the mekakushi dan and became a member alongside Momo and Ene. Truth be told, I actually enjoyed every bit being with them. I really care a lot about them.

So I was more than willing when Marry gave me the **snake** of **retaining eyes**. I remember every meeting, every little fight, every danger, every truth, every stupid thing that made me feel alive again, every time we failed.

But tonight will be the final time.

After today we will grab our future.

We will live past this tragedy .

My name is Shintaro Kisaragi and my memories of the past will bring us the future.

* * *

I just wanted to spent time with the girl I really fell in love with. A cool vacation in the big city with her. It sure wasn't easy to convince my parents. I could go, but I really had to lie big time about my future and interests. Though it was all in the name of love.

And for love it tried save her so many times. How many times have I seen her die? How many times did I try to save her? How long did it take for me to take her place? Too long I can tell you. Once I finally saved her, I got to live again.

But where was Hiyori? She was gone.

Why?

After everything we went through why did I get a second chance? I made up my mind it didn't matter I got these eyes when I got out that place. So I decide to **focus** and find her. I searched and looked everywhere, but I realized I couldn't do it alone. Then she wanted to help me.

When I met Momo earlier that day, I thought she was an old clumsy cow. I could not believe she was actually an idol. That really surprised me. She was not the best help I could ask for. She was kind useless to be honest be she did help me figure out my ability.

Through her I got to know even more people. They were all weird but they all wanted to help me. It was strange even though I only know them for about a day it feels like we know each other way longer than that. I wasn't alone. I had people that cared about my problems and worry around me.

But even that I was about to lose.

So I will save them, I should be good at that after I got stuck in that world.

Hibiya Amamiya is my name, today I'll us my **focusing eyes** to find them all.

* * *

My body has always been extremely weak. I had the same medical condition as my mom. It was pretty much set in stone that I wasn't going to live a very long live. Most of my short life I just drew pictures. I was just watching people living their lives. Basically I was just waiting to die.

When I had about a year left I truly started to live. I went to school and my classmate Takane was this really cool and cute person. She was ranked second in that national game tournament. That's so cool.

The school festival was really fun too, we even won that special price. I became a senpai of two cute kohai's too. Ayano-chan was such a sweet girl, boy could I read her like a book. Shintaro-kun was a bit mean too, but even so he was such an awkward guy. I really had friends and people who I wanted to spent time with.

It was only natural I didn't want to die. I really didn't want to die. I wanted to live. I wanted to talk to Ayano-chan, I wanted to drink soda with Shintaro-kun, I wanted to play games with Takane. Even though I wanted all that, I died.

In the Kagerou daze I ended up, I got to **awaken** my **eyes** and my body transformed. Even though I did create a character like that, I rejected it. A body like that was not what I wanted. So my ability took control of my body and was left in that place. Even though I could see and hear what he experienced and I still grew jealous of him.

That said I did want to see my friends again.

Meet all the new friends he had made.

And I wanted to tell Takane I loved her.

I am Haruka Kokonose, the true owner of the **awakening eyes**. And using those eyes I will get rid of that guy in my body to save everyone.

* * *

Red is the color of heroes. That is what I told my new siblings when they cried in front of me. Telling me their painful memories of the red in their **eyes**. Like the big sister I wanted to be I tried to cheer them up. I started wearing a red muffler as an encouragement and founded the mekakushi dan.

I think that was truly the start of my happiness; my family. My cute sister that followed me everywhere. My cute little brother that used to cry about everything. My brother that I made sure was kept in line. I loved my parents too of course. Not to forget my friends at school Takane-san and haruka-san. Shintaro-kun was also very special to me.

Then mom died trying to find a way to cure my siblings, my dad had gone mad and became possessed. I found out that he was going to use my friends, that they and my siblings we're going to die. As an older sister I couldn't let that happen.

I soon realized It was impossible to do it alone. So I had Shuuya help me. He worked so hard, but I realized there was really one way to save them all. I had to jump. Hoping to spoil his plans, by taking the power to **favor** away from his reach.

So here I am right now. Stuck inside the Kagerou Daze, a never ending world. Azami memories got passed onto me and I sit here wondering if my plan succeeded. If those kids are living happy lives. If Shintaro i-

Is suddenly in front of me. It wasn't over. This tragedy created by **clearing** is still going to happen. I won't let him. Those with eyes glowing red have suffered enough. So I take the hand of the one I love and go back to the real world.

I am sure I'll get some surprised looks.

That's okay though.

A hero always shows up at the right time.

My name is Ayano Tateyama. With the power of caring, the **favoring eyes**, I will save my family.

* * *

**And there we have it. Whatever this was supposed to be. I really wanted to celebrate kagepro today. These characters all inspired me in so many ways that I really want thank them. Sounds weird right.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy that. Happy 8.15 everybody, wear a hoodie and make sure you don't die today.**


End file.
